Sonic of the Dead Chapter 1 A Hero Falls
by DestinyzaHedgehog
Summary: When an unknown virus strikes Mobotropolis it's up to sonic and co. to save the day...and try to stay alive themselves!  My third story so yes i know i'm a crappy speller but go easy on me with that and please rate and review! :D


Sonic of the Dead

Chapter 1- A Hero falls

12:32 pm:

Sonic and Shadow dashed through Main Street in a hopeless effort to get away from the infected, they came to a stop behind an alley. Sonic gasped for breath while Shadow kept a lookout for the dead, a bloody unconscious Cream in his arms.

Her small body twitched slightly as if hanging on to dear life, blood started to spurt out of her mouth. Shadow held a hand to his mouth in horror.

"Faker hurry up she doesn't have much time!" he barked furiously at Sonic

Sonic stared at Cream for a few moments. It was his fault she was going to die soon, if only he had been paying attention to her when the infected started attacking. If only he had been fast enough to save her from being bitten. Hot tears poured down his cheeks, he screwed up for the last time, only this time it cost the life of someone he loved. He wiped his eyes with his glove. Shadow let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you done crying now faker? You know this would have never happened if you didn't screw up so bad!" he yelled at Sonic.

Sonic pushed Shadow against the brick wall. "I'm fed up with it!" he growled

"I'm sick of you treating me like dirt even when my little sister's life is on the line! This isn't entirely my fault you could have saved her this is your fucking fault too!" he yelled

Shadow's eyes widened with surprise and hurt. Sonic let go of him and sat against the wall.

"You're right" Shadow said in defeat. "I could have saved her, I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do to change what happened so we need to get Cream to a safe place or-"

"Or what?" Sonic yelled "Getting her to a safe place won't change the fact that she's dying Shadow you know that better than anyone!"

"Maybe you're right there's nothing we can do to stop her from dying, there's nothing we can do to stop her from becoming one of them!" Shadow yelled

"But the least we can do is get her to a safe place and be with her until that time comes"

"Be quiet" Sonic whispered

"No Sonic you have to listen to me" Shadow said "you can't change what happened but you can at least-"

"No I mean listen" Sonic snapped back

They both stayed quiet for a few moments, they could hear footsteps getting closer and growls growing louder.

"Sonic" Shadow whispered "we have to make a run for it, it's our only cha-" Sonic clamped his hand over Shadow's mouth. Shadow struggled to get loose of Sonic's grip until he saw what was above him. Blood dripped from it's mouth, one of the infected, a middle aged man by the looks of it. This was only an example of what would happen to Cream, they were not human anymore, not even alive. The walking dead, what was happening was like something out of a horror movie or a video game…only it was real.

"Don't make a sound, if they don't hear us they won't know we're here" Sonic whispered

In moments a few dozen of the dead were around them, looking for food, flesh. They couldn't see Shadow or Sonic, but they could hear them. Unarmed and with Cream they had no chance if they tried to fight them, the only thing Shadow and Sonic could do was keep quiet and pray they wouldn't be heard.

Minutes passed and the few dozen of the dead that had been there turned into hundreds. Sonic looked at Shadow, he could tell they were thinking the same thing. It was time to get out of there as soon as possible, without making a sound they both slowly got up. Shadow picked up Cream and went right behind Sonic towards the exit of the alleyway. They had almost made it out when to their horror, there was a cracking noise. Sonic looked under his shoes, there was broken glass; he had stepped on a glass bottle. Shadow looked at him with hate, not his usual Shadow hate, but hatred for the many times Sonic had screwed up. And now they were both going to die because of it.

The Dead started to move towards them, one by one they started to go after them. Sonic couldn't utter a word, he could easily outrun them, but even he knew he couldn't keep running from them forever.

"Sonic go, run I'll take Cream!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic nodded and ran from the alley, outside the situation was worse. There were dead everywhere, and they were going towards him. Sonic dodged his way through them with his eyes closed, he was too afraid to look them in the eye. They couldn't be killed, they were strong, aggressive, and they could rip through flesh with one bite. Like a coward he ran, it was the only thing he knew how to do.

When he was far enough away he came to a stop, what kind of hero was he? The only thing he could do was run away from everything, he wasn't a hero, he was a coward. A hero wouldn't have left his friends in danger; a hero wouldn't have ran away from what he feared.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself

"What the hell kind of hero am I if I can't even save my friends?"

He could hear the dead, they were going to hurt his friends if he didn't stop them, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to save his friends.

He gathered up his strength and started to run back towards the alley, when he got there Shadow and Cream were gone, so were the dead.

"Damn it" he swore under his breath "Shadow! Cream! Where are you?" he yelled.

In a panic he ran all over Main Street in search of his friends, "Shadow!" he yelled "Cream?" There was no answer.

They were dead, he was almost sure of it. Because he was too afraid to fight, his friends were dead now. He thought about what Shadow had said to him in the alley

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw up so bad!"

Now he knew what Shadow meant, he did screw up, but he didn't mean to at least. But it was too late for apologies, his friends had died because he screwed up, that was all there was to it. Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream, it was Cream. Sonic stood up relived that they were still alive "Cream!" Sonic yelled "Where are you?"

There was a gunshot, everything went silent.

"Cream?" sonic said "Cream!" he panicked. Before he knew it he was on the ground, his head bleeding. "What the hell?" he cried. There was a blurry yellow figure in front of him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" he asked it. The figure stood in silence then raised it's gun at Sonic. "Wait, No what are you-?"

Before Sonic could finish the figure hit him hard in the head. Then, everything went black.


End file.
